


the grief of the muse

by captainhurricane



Category: Alan Wake - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Alan Wake is taken by the darkness, the only thing Alice Wake can do is to try to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the grief of the muse

**Author's Note:**

> very short what if-snippet. it's also been ages since I played the game so.

The wind whistles as it goes through the yard of the cabin, sending crispy autumn leaves flying over the dirty ground. The cabin is not a pretty sight, thinks Alice Wake as she stops to stare at it for a moment. Takes in the deep brown colour and the stairs that creak under her boots. But perhaps Alan sees the beauty of it. Alice smiles to herself as she watches Alan frown at the door, the keys clinging pitifully as his trembling hands try to open it.   
"Oh, come on," he murmurs.   
"Honey," Alice says and doesn't shiver as a particularly hard breeze makes her ponytail whip against her cheek. The door creaks as it opens; the noise like an old woman's sigh. Alan smiles a tight, uncomfortable smile as he steps in.   
"It's dark," his voice comes out from the pitch-black of the doorway. Alice clutches their bags and stares at it. Now it comes, the fear. Her fingers shake.   
"Alan," she calls out. There are footsteps but no answer.   
"Alan!" she calls out again and gulps. For a moment she regrets coming here, Bright Falls like something straight out of a horror novel, her darkest secrets just ready to burst to the surface. For a moment she wants to go back the way they came but she reminds herself that Alan needs this. She's seen the tightening of his mouth, the weariness on his face that seems to have settled in there permanently. 

She blinks and there he is, a flashlight in hand and blinking like an owl. She huffs, but offers a slightly wavering smile.  
"Is there no light?" Alan shakes his head, scratches the back of his head. He's twitchy, like always. He's not looking into her eyes. Alice wonders if this Alan is the same Alan she married. If there isn't an impenetrable darkness under his skin.   
"There is a backdoor and it leads to the lake. Also I think I saw a shed and some cord on the backyard, maybe I should go check it out-"   
"You know what, you stay here with the bags and I'll go check it out. I can't stand still," she offers instead and takes the flashlight from him after his quiet admission. He's looking straight at her only when she isn't looking back.   
Yet Alice would rather take him than the darkness, would clutch to her stranger-husband rather than be left alone with what they own, staring into the cabin that seems to want to eat them alive. She huffs, shakes her head as she leaves him and goes around the house, calling herself a child.

The back of her head itches, like there is someone staring from the cabin's windows. 

Alice Wake is brave, Alice Wake carries herself with strength and hides the way her hands shake at the thought of being all alone in the darkness. 

The shed is indeed a dirty little thing, almost blending into the autumn colours of the yard. Alice coughs as he gets dust into her lungs as she opens the squeaky door, the noise so loud she almost flinches. There is indeed a generator with the cord seemingly leading to the house.   
"Alan! I'll try to get this generator running!" She yells, not stopping to listen if he hears or even answers. 

 

* * 

The generator rumbles.   
"Yes!" Alice pays no attention to how hard she's clutching the flashlight as she straightens. 

* * 

The lights from the cabin chase away the darkness. Alan shouts her name, calling for her. 

* * 

She walks. 

*

*

The darkness comes. She screams, hearing Alan yell, shout like he was in danger, like he was- her own breathing is harsh and loud in her ears. Alan, Alan, her heart thumps. No, no, whisper her lips.   
The darkness comes. 

And with it, come the nightmares.


End file.
